shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheryl Blossom
at }} Cheryl Blossom is a main character on CW teen mystery drama Riverdale, based on the original character from the Archie Comics. Character Cheryl is a fierce, strong, bright and sometimes incredibly mean head cheerleader of Riverdale High's River Vixens. Born into the wealthy Blossom family, Cheryl has known love from only one person in her life – her now tragically gone twin brother. Her parents are cruel, heartless and emotionally abusive toward her, leaving Cheryl with a demeanor towards other people that is the same. In reality, she longs to be friends with people who really care about her and occasionally lets someone in, like Veronica, Betty or Archie. But something usually makes her withdraw into her evil queen bee persona, though she wavers between the two versions of herself. Ships Femslash :Chalerie — the ship between Cheryl and Valerie Brown :Chelody — the ship between Cheryl and Melody Valentine :Cheronica — the ship between Cheryl and Veronica Lodge :Cherosie — the ship between Josie McCoy and Cheryl :Choni — the ship between Toni Topaz and Cheryl :Meryl — the ship between Midge Klump and Cheryl Het :Chantle — the ship between Cheryl and Reggie Mantle :Cherie — the ship between Cheryl and Archie Andrews :Chev — the ship between Cheryl and Trev Brown :Chilton — the ship between Dilton Doiley and Cheryl :Choose — the ship between Cheryl and Moose Mason :Juryl — the ship between Jughead Jones and Cheryl :Sweryl — the ship between Sweet Pea and Cheryl Canon Moose Mason Cheryl and Moose make out on the dance floor, after crashing Jughead's birthday party at Archie's house. Archie Andrews With his red hair and well-meaning approach to people, Cheryl possibly sees someone she might get the affection her brother gave her, in her time of grief. She is flirtatious and shows interest in Archie, but is mean to his friends. When the Blossoms implore Archie to escort Cheryl to various maple syrup related events at Thornhill, Cheryl lets up on her eternally plotting behaviour and lets Archie see how vulnerable she is, which leads him to defend her to the Blossom board of directors and supporting her. Cheryl's crush on Archie only grows, with him blissfully unaware, and she also puts her need for someone to care for her on him, resulting in a kiss. Archie reciprocates, but breaks it off and tells her it's not going to be. Fanon Jughead Jones Cheryl is the most rude and cruel to Jughead most of the time, especially targeting the fact that he isn't rich like she is. Once FP Jones is implicated in the murder of Jason, Jughead goes to school to apologise to Cheryl, who slaps him and starts hitting him, before Archie pulls her away. Once Cheryl learns her father killed her brother, and her father subsequently dies, Cheryl seeks out Jughead and apologises to him for hitting him. She gives Jughead and expensive brooch to make amends for his troubles, telling him it should put him in the black so he doesn't have to worry about his life. Veronica Lodge Cheryl welcomes Veronica into her world once the latter arrives at Riverdale High, but is startled when Veronica returns Cheryl's mean tactics with interest, positioning Veronica as a clear rival to Cheryl's high school imperialism. Although they square off on many occasions, Veronica comforts Cheryl over Jason's death, which culminates in Veronica sleeping over at Thornhill to support Cheryl the day before the funeral. While Veronica is there for Cheryl, their relationship remains semi-antagonistic, especially with both of them nursing feelings for Archie, although this reason is never vocalised. Toni Topaz Fandom AO3 : FORUMS :cheryl blossom TUMBLR : : WIKIS : at Photos cheryl.jpg 2cheryl.jpeg cheryl.jpeg Media ►Cheryl Blossom Look What You Made Me Do Cheryl blossom let it all out +1x13 Notes and references Category:Riverdale/Characters/Female